


【授權翻譯】當我詛咒了教授 When I Cursed the Teacher

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, Deathly Hallows Spoiler, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 你知道，眾神最殘酷的詛咒往往是對我們的祈願的回應。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870672





	【授權翻譯】當我詛咒了教授 When I Cursed the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I Cursed the Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705014) by cathedral carver. 



> 作者: cathedral carver
> 
> 贈與: Karasu Hime
> 
> 題目: When I Cursed the Teacher 當我詛咒了教授
> 
> 分級: K
> 
> 警告: DH劇透；無視DH。
> 
> 原梗: 斯內普開始追求赫敏。認為他是受到某種詛咒的影響，赫敏尋求比爾·韋斯萊的幫助。
> 
> 為2010 SS/HG Fic Exchange而寫。感謝，一如以往地， 我最親愛的beta CSINut214。
> 
> ——
> 
> 授權見合集
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> ——
> 
> XX

XX

_ 那些愛我們的人請愛我們， _

_ 而那些不愛我們的， _

_ 神啊請你扭轉他們的心， _

_ 而如果袮不扭轉他們的心的話， _

_ 請你扭轉他們的腳踝， _

_ 那我們就能從他們的蹣跚中將他們辨認。 _

_ 古愛爾蘭詛咒 _

XX

一切始於一個嘭。

幾個嘭，事實上，還有那個明顯的滾石墜落，頗為大塊，從聲音推測，伴隨著幾道驚嚇的尖叫，挑釁的喊叫，更多尖叫，然後是低聲的詛咒，現在不能被重複的那種。

遍地塵埃，拜那些掉下來的石塊所賜，還有各式各樣的魔杖光芒。但重點是，無比喧鬧，特別是在平常平和寧靜的星期二下午。

_ 特別 _ 震耳欲聾，事實上，都聽膩了的最終大戰的故事的學生們，和曾經親自經歷過的教授們，衝出了走廊，恐慌著，受到巨大刺激地，搜尋著任何邪惡的食死徒或者伏地魔本人的幽靈在破壞的踪跡。

但他們發現的反而是另一個霍格沃茨傳奇的開始。

XX

_ 《預言家日報》 _ 二零零四年五月二十六日頭條：

「決鬥的巫師破壞了霍格沃茨的入口大廳。」

在傳奇的霍格沃茲大戰的六年後，兩個互相仇恨的巫師幾乎完全破壞了這所為年輕女巫和巫師而設的千年老校的入口大廳。

據稱於五月二十五日，霍格沃茨的魔藥學教授，西弗勒斯·斯內普，和古靈閣的解咒師，比爾·韋斯萊，參與了一場危險程度和破壞性自六年前命運的那一晚後從來沒有在城堡的牆內再出現過的魔杖決鬥。

「這是我今年見過最刺激的事了！」諾里斯·內斯比特，一個母親在禁止藍用魔法辦公室工作、並正在控告該校的一年級生斷言。【見： _ 《一個母親的噩夢：我活著的兒子訴說了整個故事》 _ ，第十二頁。】「我真高興我的父母讓我在這裡唸書！。」

「當時很吵！」一個在我們詢問她的名字前跑開了的年輕人說。「我們以為【名字被省略】又炸了魔藥教室，但其實只是斯內普教授尖叫著胡亂發射毒咒。我們都跑去看他今次是想襲擊哪個學生。結果那人根本不是一個學生！」

整件事大概持續了十五分鐘，但其破壞之大招致了魔法部的介入。審訊已經被排期，並將於下月上旬開審。如果控告成立，二人也許會被罰款及面臨監禁。

當學生們都可以理解地感到佩服，其他人則對此感到非常憤怒且恐慌。

「這不是一個對年輕、不成熟的頭腦們的好榜樣，我只能這樣說了！」任職多年的圖書館管理員伊爾瑪·平斯說。「還牽涉到我們中的一員！還有一個備受尊敬的巫師家族的成員！我從來沒有想像過我會活著看到這件事的發生。有謠言指他們的爭吵是源於——」

_ 故事於第四頁繼續。 _

XX

赫敏在踏入禮堂前已經留意到那些花了。她在門口已經看到它們了：粉紅色的忍冬花，她猜測；它們香甜的芬芳不會被錯認。教師桌一向都是設備齊全的，但從來都沒有出現過花朵，而現在她的餐盤前，只有她的餐盤前，出現了一個花瓶。她有點緊張地環顧四周，希望她的臉不太紅，滑到她的椅子上並開始用顫抖的手指在麵包上塗黃油。

「生日快樂。」盧娜·洛夫古德平和地在她的左邊說。她把她的炒蛋弄成了一個笑臉並在開始使用培根鼓搗著「頭髮」。

「謝謝，但今天不是我的生日。」赫敏有點困難地嚥下吐司。「這些是你送的？」她有禮地問。

「噢不。它們在我來到之前已經在了。也許是一個學生送的？」

「或者一個神秘追求者。」西弗勒斯·斯內普，在赫敏的右邊，說。他正在用一個令人驚訝的速度享用他的雞蛋，他相當大的鼻子幾乎碰到餐盤的邊緣。

「抱歉？」

他直起身子並用餐巾印了印嘴。

「 **神秘追求者** 。」他提高聲線，依舊沒有看著她。

「對。我就是以為你說這。」

「你想來點茶嗎，赫敏？」盧娜問，在赫敏心不在焉地點頭時把茶倒進她的茶杯，並把頭轉向斯內普。

「西弗勒斯，你有 _ 看到 _ 是誰——」

「再會，女士們。」他說，草草點頭後便站起來憤怒地大步離開禮堂。

「現在終於有一個男人知道該如何離開了。」盧娜吃著那些笑臉炒蛋時說。「納威該好好向他學習。」

XX

_ 訪問#1，「霍格沃茨事件」審訊，由珀西·韋斯萊，魔法法律執行司，於二零零四年六月三日舉行。 _

珀西·韋斯萊：根據魔法部審訊令#214，我，珀西·韋斯萊，首席檢察官，將會舉行，在接著的兩星期內，大概40場與五月二十五號所謂「霍格沃茨事件」的證人和參與者的訪問。【清喉嚨】現在我們就坐於學校地下的空教室11號。和我在一起的是一位阿格斯·費爾奇。

早安，先生。為了記錄用途，請問你可以說出你的名字和職業嗎？

阿格斯·費爾奇：什麼記錄？

PW：拜託，你的名字和職業。

AF：你知道我的名字。你也知道我的工作。

PW：拜託——

AF：那是什麼？

PW：一個麥克風。

AF：一個什麼？

PW：一個麻瓜錄音儀器。它會錄下我們將會有的交談。

AF：為什麼？

PW：供魔法部其他官員在之後聆聽。

AF：噢，我不這樣認為。我不喜歡那東西的外觀——

PW：不要碰它！不要——【無法理解】

AF：看著很可疑，那東西。

PW：拜託，讓它好好待在那裡。現在，費爾奇先生，有關五月二十五的事件，現在被稱為「霍格沃茨事件」，我明白你是那場面中的第一批證人中的其中一位。你能形容一下你看到什麼嗎？

AF：我看到見鬼的極大的混亂！四處都是飛塵和碎石，火化四閃，人們尖叫——【無法理解】

PW：費爾奇先生，你必須對著麥克風說話，不然我們聽不到你的話。

AF：你明明聽得到！我坐在你的對面！

PW：費爾奇先生，請告訴我當你抵達該處時，斯內普教授和比爾·韋斯萊在做什麼。

AF：他們在嘗試殺死對方！並順便毀掉學校！

PW：你能再具體點說說嗎？

AF：你想要多具體？當他們厭倦了魔杖決鬥，他們決定用拳頭而斯內普教授在，呃，他在韋斯萊先生——比較弱的那方，如果你問我的話——上面 _ 坐著 _ 。滿弱的。【頓住】他是你的 _ 兄弟 _ ，是嗎？

PW：學生們在任何時候有陷入過危險嗎，費爾奇先生？

AF：學生們？你是說在四周聚集尖叫歡呼的那群嗎？你覺得呢，你這個愚蠢的傻瓜？詛咒亂飛，石頭從四方八面掉下……我只是想知道誰會負責清理掉那見鬼的混亂，這就是所有我想——【無法理解】

XX

她永遠都不會習慣教袍。

她也不會放棄她抱著至少三十磅教科書四處走的習慣，而那笨重加上常常在她腳踝附近翻飛並被她的鞋跟踩到的長袍常常都在最好的時機製造了非常危險的組合。

這天她在二樓走廊徘徊著，書包斜挎在她的左肩，一本 _ 《現代女巫咒語》 _ ，在她的右手上被打開。她一邊走著一邊閱讀，偶爾抬頭感謝一個友好的學生或者避開一個任性的。她已經忘記了那些樓梯，以及霍格沃茨擁有極多樓梯。

上樓梯時被絆倒需要一種特殊的才能，而赫敏極擅於此。她順利地踏上第一級，但第二級明顯更狡猾而加上她的長袍和書，呃：她笨拙地向前撲倒並以臉和原本被書本——現在四散各地——佔據的手臂著地；她甚至順便扭到了她的腳踝。

「與你的新腳磨合的第一天嗎，格蘭傑教授？」她聽到有人尖叫，而另一個人又吼：

「禁閉，巴克。我的教室。 _ 現在。 _ 」

她認得那聲音：她在過去已經被這聲音吼過很多次了。

斯內普在她前面跪下，斗篷在他身後溫柔地翻滾落下，手在她的手上，眼在她的臉上。

「你傷到哪裡了？」

他看著她的目光和等待著她的答案的強度令她猝不及防地失語了一刻。她清楚地留意到他的肌膚貼著她的肌膚，他的手指與她的交纏。他沒有在鬆手；事實上，他更用力了。

她嚥了一口口水。

「我很好，謝謝。真的。只是……不小心。」她嘗試在他的幫助下站起來，然後再次摔倒。他抓著她的手肘，她的體重完全施加在他身上。

「坐下。」他命令，並輕輕地讓她回到地面的那一級。「哪個腳踝？

她伸出那腳踝，蒼白赤裸，而他在握住它之前盯了一秒。他的手很大，手指修長，並有技巧地探測著她的腳踝。他碰過的肌膚都好像著了火一般。

「這裡，」他說，輕輕地按壓。「你扭到它了。」

「這真的很令人尷尬——」她咕噥，但他好像聽不到。「我去找波比就好——」

「當然。」他同意。然後把她撈起來抱到醫療翼。

_ 噢我的噢我的噢我的。 _ 這是在他走著時，她的頭輕輕地彈起碰到他的胸膛時她腦海中唯一清晰的想法。她太過在意他的手，一隻在她的膝後彎上來，另一隻擁著她的上臂，和他的心臟，和其他一切，在她的耳畔怦怦直跳。

_ 噢我的噢我的噢我的—— _

去醫療翼他們花費了一納秒和一個永恆。他把她放在最近的空床上並在波比大驚小怪地用奇異的目光看著他們這一對時在波比身後徘徊。

「那個，這很明顯扭到了。」她說，用魔杖在赫敏的腳踝——現在腫脹並有著成熟的梅子的顏色了——上揮動。赫敏嘆氣。「你把她帶來是做得對的。」她說。

「謝謝你，西弗勒斯。」赫敏加到。「你真的很好——」

但他已經在轉身並沒有回頭和不發一語地快步離開。

「他就不能像一個正常人地離開一個房間嗎？」波比一邊集中在她的傷處一邊咕噥。

之後，很久之後，赫敏意識到斯內普本可以用 _ 殭屍飄行 _ 運輸她，但 _ 噢我的噢我的噢我的—— _ ，她非常慶幸他沒有。

XX

_ 《唱唱反調》 _ 二零零四年五月二十七日頭條：

「霍格沃茨浩劫竟因一場三角戀而起？」

有可靠消息指兩位牽涉到這週在霍格沃茨的爭吵是為了爭奪一個女人。

「這是真的，他們為一個女孩爭論不休。」一位拒絕提供姓名的五年級格蘭芬多斷言。「我們都聽到斯內普教授在嘗試殺死比爾·韋斯萊時大叫過幾次格蘭傑教授的名字。而她站在那裡，鞭策著他。他們肯定墮入愛河了。這太浪漫了。」

雖然教師之間的非柏拉圖式關係沒有被學校禁止，但這也沒有被鼓勵，同樣地。多次拒絕採訪的麥格校長指出在過去任何教師一旦被發現發生了任何不該發生的關係都會被立即解僱。

「真愛無坦途。」算術占卜學教授盧娜·洛夫古德說。「我為他們如此公開地坦誠自己的想法感到十分高興。他們都是很好的人，而且都很孤單——如果你問我的話。我認為這是時候讓他們意識到他們對對方的真實想法。」

但是，不是每一個人都如洛夫古德教授一般多愁善感。

「這太噁心了。」斯萊特林七年級生，級長露西·巴特沃斯說。「我們都知道她喜歡他好一陣子了。她精神恍惚的樣子簡直把她心中所想都寫在臉上，但無論如何我怎麼都想不出他為什麼會對 _ 她 _ 感興趣。他是多麼的 _ 強壯而性感 _ ，多麼黑暗又危險，而他嘗試 _ 殺死 _ 韋斯萊小子的樣子——」

_ 見第十二頁「當女人愛上對他們的魔杖感到癡迷的男人」。 _

XX

小而精緻，晶瑩剔透，盛滿淺紫色液體，在星期一早上乖乖地待在她的桌子上。她環顧空蕩蕩的教室，小心翼翼地拔出塞子並輕輕地聞了聞。她的感官立即被震驚了：她感到些微刺痛，冰寒交加。她看到花和書，廣袤無垠的草地和——

「這符合你的喜好嗎？」

「這……完美至極。」她吸入那令人沉醉的香味，雙目緊閉，神情放鬆。

然後雙眼猛地睜開，但斯內普已經把面部表情調整成平淡的冷漠。

「當然。我親自熬製的。」

「這是……香水？」

「是。」

她微笑。

「謝謝。但……為什麼？」

「我認為你會喜歡。」

「我喜歡，非常喜歡。」她頓住，突然感到驚駭。「你在嘗試告訴我什麼嗎？」她問，向著自己的胳肢窩猛嗅。斯內普翻白眼。

「我唯一在嘗試告訴你的，教授，是……」他停下，清了清喉嚨。」

「什麼？」

「你會不會想……」他深呼吸，然後憋住呼吸快速地吐出：

「 **跟我約會** 。」

一片安靜。

「抱歉？」

斯內普嘆氣並極其輕微地放鬆鄂骨。「我說，或者你會願意參與一場約——某種出門活動？我們可以簡單地從……晚餐開始，也許？」

赫敏張口結舌。

「在我的餐盤旁放了花的人是你！」她道。

他盯著她。

「那個……對。是我。我以為那已經十分清楚了。」他等待，有些許不耐煩。「這就是你的答案嗎？」

「西弗勒斯……」

「格蘭傑教授？」一個小女孩在走廊徘徊著，明顯在看到她最喜歡的老師旁有斯內普的存在後被嚇到了。赫敏眨了眨眼。

「是的，費絲？」

「我只是想問問你介不介意指點一下我的 _ 飛鳥群群 _ ……因為期末考快要到了？」

「當然，可以。我稍後……我立馬幫你你稍等——」她轉身，但斯內普已經大步從大門離開了，還把小費絲撞到地上了。

XX

_ 訪問#13，「霍格沃茨事件」審訊，由珀西·韋斯萊，魔法法律執行司，於二零零四年六月六日舉行。 _

珀西·韋斯萊：為了記錄用途，我想在此聲明麥格校長在她的訪問時段——大概兩星期前安排好的——差不多遲到了三十分鐘。

米勒娃·麥格：為了記錄用途，我也想在此聲明這所謂的審訊根本就是時間和金錢的巨大浪費！

PW：你是在說魔法部犯了錯嗎？

MM：我在說我剛才說的話：這對學校運作以及教授們的私人生活的妨礙根本毫無意義！你口中的「事件」已經從內部解決了。你在浪費你的時間，還有，更重要的，我的。

PW：為了記錄用途，請注意麥格校長現在像一個懷有敵意的證人。

MM：我不是一個證人，韋斯萊先生，但我當然懷有敵意。我沒有在當天見證任何事件的發生而且我並不具有評論任何發生了——被聲稱的，或者相反——的事的資格。

PW：你說這事件從內部解決了。你，究竟，做了什麼？

MM：這與你無關！

PW：你會如何形容西弗勒斯·斯內普的性格？他有經常在學校範圍內遊蕩並詛咒毫無戒備的巫師們嗎？

MM：當然沒有！西弗勒斯是一名經驗豐富且備受尊敬的教師。這與獵巫無異！

PW：你會縱容你的教師們之間的關係嗎？

MM：在這主題上我沒有要說的了！

PW：為了記錄用途，麥格校長朝我的方向扔了個 _ 火烤熱辣辣 _ ——她很幸運地失手了——並於現在離開房間。【砰】並砰地關上了門。

XX

「香水？」盧娜說，轉動在她手中的瓶子。「這很好。還有花。我當時或多或少察覺到那是西弗勒斯。這 _ 太 _ 好了。」

「對，這很 _ 好 _ ，盧娜，但也很奇怪，你不這樣認為嗎？為什麼見鬼的西弗勒斯會送我香水跟花？」

_ 還把我抱到醫療翼。還盯著我。還跟我說話。還聽我說話。聚精會神地。還約我出去—— _

「因為他很神秘。而他喜歡你。真希望偶爾納威也會送 _ 我 _ 香水和花。上星期他在我的房間留下了臭菘。那味道 _ 好幾天 _ 都不散——

「我認為他只是失去理智。要麼……要麼是這樣不然就是他被……」

赫敏在她的床上跳起來，雙眼燃燒發亮。

「什麼？」

「被詛咒了。」她拍手，瞇起雙眼。「他被詛咒了。當然！我為什麼會想不到？」

「真的？」盧娜看起來很感興趣。

「一定是了！這解釋了一切！他奇怪的行為，還有他不能……呃……看起來離不開我的舉動……」她聲音愈弱，滿臉通紅。盧娜冷靜地看著她，頭微歪。「也許是愛情魔藥！或者，他被 _ 混淆視聽 _ 了。當然。也許……也許那個甚至不是他！諸神啊！」她手猛地掩著口，十分驚駭。「複方湯劑！盧娜！肯定是了！」

「你認為有人會留意到嗎？校長？」

「有人在那一整年巴蒂·克勞奇模仿瘋眼漢的時候察覺到嗎？那根本不可能！而且愛情魔藥太容易調成了——一個聰明的一年級生足以釀造一劑。有一些學生已經用過這來向我們惡作劇了！聽著：他在另一天約過我出去。我原本打算說不，但現在看來我必須答應了！我必須接近他，去觀察研究。這是唯一的方法。」

「我認為這主意美妙至極！讓我替你挑一條裙子——」

「也許他病得非常嚴重。」赫敏打斷她的話，雙手恐慌地扯著臉頰。「那可憐的男人！也許他的腦袋正在被一個出了毛病的奪魂咒破壞！」

「對。也許。」盧娜點頭微笑。「但或者他只是喜歡你。」

「噢，不要這麼瘋了，盧娜。西弗勒斯 _ 誰 _ 都不愛。」

XX

_ 《預言家日報》 _ 二零零四年五月三十日頭條：

「魔法部開始審訊。」

兩位著名且備受尊敬的人物現在因於五月二十五日破壞了該校的一大部分的「霍格沃茨事件」面臨嚴重控罪。

「在我接觸過不守規則的巫師們的這麼多年來，我從來沒有遇到過如此駭人聽聞的魔力濫用，更遑論發生在一所學校之內。珀西·韋斯萊，審訊的總負責人，說。「我決心一定要找到如此令人厭惡的魯莽的癥結所在，並確保判處嚴厲的懲罰。你可以說這是我私人的任務。」

霍格沃茨，同時，正進行大量修復工作。

「我希望他們兩個都會被送到阿茲卡班！」學校看門人阿格斯·費爾奇說，意指西弗勒斯·斯內普以及比爾·韋斯萊，皆在事件的風口浪尖的二人。「完全不能接受，就是這樣！從來沒有看到過類似的事件發生。那些混亂！得花好幾星期完全清理。」

即使於其中一位主要疑犯有血緣關係，珀西·韋斯萊已經宣誓會在預期至少兩星期的審訊中保持公正——

_ 見：血緣困境：珀西·韋斯萊大義滅親嚴懲魔力濫用，第五頁。 _

XX

「我很高興你選擇答應，赫敏。」斯內普在第二天晚上，他們漫步於通往霍格默德的被月光籠罩的蜿蜒小徑時說。「是什麼讓你改變了主意？」

「那個，我覺得……跟同為同事的老師一起出來走走挺好的，對不對？我們一起工作。我認為跟對方有一種更……深層次的理解也無不可。」她的手拍了一下她大衣的口袋，裡面三個不同的迷你瓶子在撞到對方時發出了很輕的叮噹聲：吐真劑、 _ 斷情劑 _ （能抵消愛情魔藥的效力）和福靈劑——因為梅林知道她需要一點運氣。

他為她拉開了三把掃把的大門，並為她拉出椅子。赫敏的手在顫抖，她在斯內普點了接骨木花酒時緊緊地在大腿處握緊了它們。

_ 先來哪一個？ _ 她想著，用濕潤的手指摸著那些瓶子。 _ 我需要運氣，毫無疑問，但也許不需要任何聰明才智我能解決這事。 _

吐真劑。當然。她對斯內普欺騙性地微笑，然後用手肘把自己的叉子撞到地上。當他殷勤地彎下身為她撿起來時，她把最小瓶的內容物傾倒進他的玻璃高腳杯中。

他把叉子遞給她，他的手指在放手之前在她的手指上磨蹭。她感覺到她的心在胸腔裡懸起，上到嗓子。她困難地吞嚥了一口口水，然後咳了咳。

「怎麼了？」他說。

「你今天很……不一樣。」她說。

「我相信，」他說，小小地抿了一口酒。「這才是關鍵。」

「關鍵？什麼關鍵？」

「 _ 約會 _ 的關鍵。」另一口，再一口。「讓你稍稍放下戒備。讓你更了解另一個人。」

另一口。再另一口。

_ 機不可失失不再來 _ ，她想。

她希望她是誘惑地朝他傾身了。「你是誰，真的？」她低語。他微笑，同樣前傾拉近和她之間的距離。他們雙額幾乎觸碰對方。

「一個覺得你無比吸引的人。」他頓住，好像在鼓起勇氣。「但，我在以前已經常常覺得你很吸引了。即使作為一個學生，一個 _ 更年長 _ 的學生，我是說。更為年長的。但你在十一歲時已經很吸引了，同樣地，但不是那種，那個， _ 吸引 _ 。智力上的，我會說，對。很有趣。但不是浪漫的那種！除了現在。現在你更有趣了。包括智力上和——」

他停下，被嚇到了。「我完全不知道為什麼我剛才會跟你說那些話。」他臉紅了——或者她覺得他有——並吞下他餘下的酒。「也許我不該碰酒。」

赫敏突然用力眨眼，強忍熱淚並搖頭。「不。那不是你。」她吸吸鼻子。「我很抱歉。」

「為了什麼？」

她於是看著他，真的看著他，直勾勾地盯緊他的雙眼——非常美麗的一雙眼，她留意到，並不是她一直以為的純黑，而是那種似是要把人吸進去的深褐，那種溫咖啡的色調——並好奇，不是第一次，他在想什麼。也許，也許——

她推進，推進吐真劑和酒精的軟化作用，直到抵達一個彩色映像漩渦；她看到自己在那裡，短暫地，在樓梯絆倒，感受到他奔向她時那恐慌的心；看到自己吸入香水，而他雙眼籠罩著一種像——

眼前一片漆黑。

「赫敏，」他突然說，手疊在她的上面，他的手指握著她的手腕。她慢慢地搖頭，就像從沉睡甦醒並集中精神。他在盯著她，用一種稍稍困惑的表情看著她。

「什麼？」

「你是不是忘了我十分擅長大腦封閉術？」

該死。她真的忘了，事實上。

「我不明白你的意思。」她含糊地說著並吞下她餘下的酒。

他們在零碎與教師和學生們有關的閒聊八卦中解決了自己的餐點，然後原路走回去，在斯內普指出路邊各種的植物和它們各種各樣令人著迷的用途時偶爾掃到對方的手臂。他們在大門外停下，不太確定視線該於何處安放。赫敏把雙手塞入口袋，想要掩飾它們的顫抖。

「赫敏——」他突然說，朝他傾身。因為恐慌她把一隻手從口袋中解放而一個小瓶子由此掉到地上，在月光下閃閃發亮。斯內普把它撈起來。

「這是什麼？」他問，把那小瓶子舉到光線下。他挑眉。「呀。 _ 斷情劑 _ 。」

「我可以解釋——」

「在沒有飲用愛情魔藥的情況下喝下這魔藥能帶來最嚴重的後果。」他說。

「真的？」她雙眼圓睜。

「真的。」她看著他。「尤其當一個人從一開始就沒有喝下愛情魔藥。」

「啊。」赫敏變換著腳的位置。「這真有趣。」

「頗為。」

「呃……很好，那麼。」

「幸虧早前你沒有在我的酒中加入它。」

「是。對。哈哈。」

她於是知道，毫無疑問，他要親吻她了。也許是月光，也許只是因為她絕望地想要親吻他，同樣地，不論那是不是真正的斯內普，她不在乎。她感受到他雙手在她的臉上，感受到他傾身時和的呼吸輕輕地拂過她的臉頰，在她向後靠著粗糙的城堡外牆時那些凹凸不平印進她的脊背。

他吻了她。

那美妙至極。

_ 等一下，她想。我有不該如此做的原因。一個很好的原因。那是什麼？噢對了。 _

她非常不情願地反悔了。

「西弗勒斯，」她用氣聲說，這一刻呼吸極其困難。

他沒有說話，只是嘗試喘一口氣。

「你應該留意到，對不對，呃…… _ 羅恩 _ 和我……那個，我們有一個——」

「巨大的錯誤？」

「一個承諾！」她厲聲說。「我們有一個 _ 協議 _ ，而我們二人都對那個協議有共識。我們……會結婚。在某個時間。

斯內普不屑一顧地揮揮手。

「是，是。」

「西弗勒斯……」她再次嘗試。「我很 _ 感動 _ ……真的你有這樣的想法，但……呃……我很肯定你不在對的……呃……還有 _ 羅恩—— _ 」

「那麼上一次韋斯萊給你送花是什麼時候了，介意我問一下嗎？或者香水？或者對你有任何浪漫的注意？跟你說話？問你你的一天過得怎樣？」

從來沒有，她想。

「羅恩很忙，你必須知道。他現在是韋斯萊魔法把戲坊的總經理，肩負著非常多的責任。但他還是擠出時間每星期跟我在禮堂吃午餐，而他的餐桌禮儀改善了許多——」

她從來沒有聽過斯內普笑出聲來。而這非常嚇人。而且非常可愛。她的膝蓋發軟。

「別笑！」她在意識到她其實心口不一時已經說出聲了：為了再次聽到那天籟她願意做任何事。

斯內普嘆氣。

「赫敏。這一學年的最後一學期快完了。暑假你有什麼打算嗎？」

赫敏眨眼。

「我會去匈牙利研究兩星期，然後和我的父母待好幾星期，還有一個月會在陋居。」

「正是。你要離開了。你要走了而我不——」

「什麼？」

他頓住。「我不想再浪費任何時間了。」

然後他俯下身，他的唇擦過她的臉頰，像低語一般輕。

「我非常願意再這樣做。在不久之後。」

赫敏看著他走離，看著他融進晚上最溫柔的陰影。

她的心還在怦怦直跳。

很明顯，她完全沒有能力處理這男人身上的不知名詛咒。

很明顯，她需要幫助。

專業的那種。

XX

_ 訪問#24，「霍格沃茨事件」審訊，由珀西·韋斯萊，魔法法律執行司，於二零零四年六月十日舉行。 _

珀西·韋斯萊：我只有一個問題想問你，教授。為什麼？

【一片安靜】

PW：教授？需要我提醒你如果你不作出回答，我必須請來更高級的人員嗎？

【一片安靜】

PW： _ 斯內普教授。 _ 為什麼？

西弗勒斯·斯內普：為什麼…… _ 什麼？ _

PW：為什麼你要於五月二十五日在霍格沃茨範圍內攻擊我的——比爾·韋斯萊？

SS：這不是一個無緣無故的攻擊，你這個蠢蛋。

PW：請解釋，那麼，用你自己的語言，發生了什麼。

SS：那傻瓜在嘗試為我解咒。

PW：聽起來是一個非常合理的行徑。這是他的工作，畢竟。

SS：那他並不擅長他的工作，是不是，因為我在那一刻並沒有被詛咒。

PW：如何分別一個人是不是被詛咒了？

SS：這種裝模作樣還需要持續多久？

PW：記錄顯示你曾對赫敏·格蘭傑教授展現過「興趣」。

SS：什麼記錄？

PW：它們是口頭上的。可靠的來源。你否認嗎？

SS：我不承認亦不否認任何事。

PW：為了記錄用途，注意證人懷有敵意。

SS：我怎能不？

PW：赫敏·格蘭傑難道不是比你年輕大概十七年嗎？

SS：我想——

PW：和霍格沃茨的一名教師？

SS：是——

PW： _ 還是 _ 你以前的學生？

SS： _ 是 _ ，但——

PW：而你不覺得你對她突然的興趣……很值得有關人士探討嗎？

SS：荒謬！我拒絕參與這愚蠢又毫無意義的——

PW：請讓記錄顯示受訪者懷有敵意。

SS：我相信你已經說過了。

PW：而它仍然真實。

SS：的確。我也看不到在短時間內會有任何改變。

PW：回到手邊的正題——

SS：你有墮入過愛河嗎，韋斯萊？

PW：我看不到這有任何關係——

SS：你有沒有夢到過一個人，只希望能聽到她的聲音，看到她的樣子，讓她大笑？你有沒有在意過一個人在意得願意為她去死？你有沒有遇到過那個你知道，毫無疑問地，你們就是天作之合的人，多困難也好，無關其他人支持與否，你願意做任何事， _ 任何事 _ 只為與她在一起？

PW：我不需要回應這——【無法理解】

SS：我知道你的答案是一個嘹亮清晰的「不」。

PW：現在審訊結束！

XX

大部分週末她都待在陋居，迎接學校事務的暫緩執行和與羅恩一起放鬆的機會，逃離他們二人的工作壓力。

「你看起來很累，親愛的。」莫莉說，把她從一個緊緊的擁抱中釋放後盯著她的臉。「他們是不是過分地剝削你了？」

「不比正常的多。」赫敏微笑。

「赫敏！」羅恩在門口大叫。他大步走下步行道，把她撈進一個笨拙的擁抱，捶了她的背好幾下。她回抱，嘗試不要把他瘦削的身板與斯內普的比較；非常努力地嘗試不要把他身上的秘魯黑暗粉末的味道，與那噴嚏草和姜根的味道——她認為壓倒性地更合意——比較。

「進來坐吧，快進來。」莫莉說，招待著他們進去。赫敏把她的包包丟在門口並向最近的座椅走去。

「不！這裡！坐這裡！」羅恩要求，把她引導到角落的一張看起來特別舒適的椅子。

「羅恩——」莫莉開始了，但赫敏已經高興地把自己的身體放到椅子上了。

受傷的沼澤挖子的尖叫聲立馬響徹整個房間。赫敏跳起來並抓住了她的魔杖。

羅恩突然爆發出大笑，淚水順著他如今通紅的臉流下。

「噢……赫敏，」他在終於能在呼入空氣時喘氣。「你真……你真該看看你的樣子！」

赫敏低頭看著那椅子，移除那在坐墊下，如今扁掉、像個紫褐色班戟的裝置。她嘆氣。

「新發明？」

「恐慌枕頭。昨天才剛到的。真的很棒對不對？」

「非同凡響。」她把它扔到對面的沙發上，嘗試讓自己看起來感到適當的佩服。

「又在向你的女朋友求愛嗎，羅恩？」一道熟悉的聲音說。

「比爾！」赫敏驚呼，驚訝地轉身。「你怎麼會在這裡？」

「在古靈閣總部開會。就只有這個星期。」他微笑著讓自己安坐於一個遠離恐慌枕頭的地方。「回霍格沃茨看看，順便。麥格建議我在學校教授解咒學，從明年開始。」

比爾。解咒學。

她怎麼會忘掉？ _ 怎麼會？ _ 她的手開始扭動。

「太好了，」她慢慢地說。「這一科一定十分實用。」

「真的？」比爾笑容滿臉。「我常常都這樣認為，當然，但——」

「霍格沃茨的大家 _ 都 _ 怎樣，赫敏？」莫莉在忙亂地捧來一托盤的茶和餅乾時打斷。

「挺好的。大家都……不錯。」赫敏的微笑有點緊繃，她為自己倒了點茶。

「這一年是誰引導那些年輕又敏感的小腦瓜們？」比爾問。

「呃，盧娜和納威……西弗勒斯。」每次她說到這個名字時她的聲音聽起來都很好笑。

「斯內普！我忘了他回來了。」比爾咧嘴笑。「一如既往地悲慘嗎？」

「不，完全不。」赫敏在她反應之前脫口而出。「他……現在不一樣了。」

「不一樣？」羅恩哼，噴了一些餅碎到他的前襟。莫莉 _ 嘖 _ 了一聲。

「事實上，我最近有點……擔心他。他……呃……」

「患了不治之症？」羅恩熱切地傾身向前。

「很難形容。他不……像他自己。」她知道她已經邏輯混亂了，而她也突然，糟糕地注意到自己的臉完全紅了，所以她沒有繼續。

「但，這是件好事，不是嗎？」羅恩大笑著說。

「羅納德。」莫莉皺著眉道。

「事實上，我很想跟你談談這——」赫敏說，傾身靠近比爾。「我有幾個問題。」

「關於斯內普？」比爾眉毛上挑。「真的？」

「對——」

但現在還不是時候。他們有路需要走，還有話需要說——嗯，單方面的對話，不管如何，包括聆聽羅恩不斷又不斷再不斷地說著店鋪、他上星期遇到的瘋狂顧客、喬治在憤怒地研發的新產品。她沒有機會再與比爾說話，直到星期天晚上，吃完飯後，就在她打算離開之前。

「現在告訴我，」比爾嚴肅地說，在確認只有他們二人在客廳後。他俯身向前，平衡著膝蓋上的茶杯。「老斯內普到底做了什麼讓你如此慌亂？」

「呃，沒什麼，真的。」赫敏說謊了，希望昏暗的燈光能掩飾她雙頰的霞飛。「他只是很……不對勁。」

「恐怕你需要更詳細地說說。」

「他……我的意思是。就像……他在 _ 追求 _ 我。」

比爾噴出滿嘴的茶。赫敏等待著直到他的氣管再無異物。

「如何？」他聲音嘶啞。

「花。香水。」她咳了咳。「一場約會。」

比爾大笑，刺耳而不可置信。當赫敏沒有微笑，他稍稍張大嘴。

「你……跟那男人 _ 約會 _ 了？」

「噓！」赫敏皺眉，讓他安靜。「不要這麼大聲！我只是出於關心和職業病的好奇心。加上，我讓他喝下吐真劑了。」

「真的？比爾幸災樂禍地笑。「那你發現了什麼？」

「什麼都沒有！我什麼都沒發現。我的意思是……他 _ 看起來 _ 心智健全……而且沒有吐露任何令人擔憂的——」

「他 _ 約你出門 _ ，赫敏。我，本人，覺得這挺令人擔憂！」

「那個——」

「他知道你和羅恩的關係的，對不對？」他有點懷疑地說。

「當然！」赫敏很生氣。「所以我才這麼擔心。有沒有可能……他被，」她靠得更近低語，「詛咒了？」

「那個，恐怕。我的意思是，我在我的職業生涯中遇到過許多能讓斯內普的舉止如此……奇怪的詛咒。重駭詛咒，」——他抖了抖——「還有讓我永世難忘的毛腿詛咒。」比爾的眼睛呈現的那種異常的光芒讓赫敏有點不舒服。他再次聚焦在她身上。「你有跟其他人說過這嗎？」

「不。我又不認識誰。而且我不想，你知道，讓他陷入任何麻煩。我只是……」她頓住，然後匆匆把話完成。「我的意思是，我 _ 關心 _ 他，當然，專業地，而且如果真的有些什麼發生了錯誤，我也希望能 _ 幫忙 _ 。」

「也許我能幫上忙。我接下來幾天都沒有安排，而我怎樣也該去見麥格的了。」他有著熟悉的高興地把雙手揉搓在一起。「的確，對。」

「噢。呃。其實我沒有打算你會真的去，或者做別的。」赫敏說，有點被嚇到了。「我只是以為你會給我一些建議什麼的。」

「那個，我需要見到他才能下準確的判斷。這些詛咒都是很狡猾的，你知道。非常狡猾。我也想跟老斯內普說說話，你知道，」比爾眨眼，「男人之間的對話。」

「噢，」赫敏說，有點恐慌。「我……我不知道這是不是一個好主意，真的。」

「沒有什麼要擔心的，成熟的女孩。」比爾道。「解咒是見鬼的困難，但你忘了我是這個行業的專家。」

「專家。對。而你可以……解咒……如果他被——？」

「當然！只有少部分我沒有遇到過，而我有98%成功的機率。」赫敏並不想了解另外那2%。

「那……危險嗎？」她弱弱地問。

「可以很危險。這跟麻瓜驅魔術沒有什麼不一樣，真的。」

「 _ 驅魔 _ ？」赫敏突然坐直。「當然，你在開玩笑。」

比爾的眼睛看起來空幻異常。「很久已經沒有做過那些了。也許老斯內普需要的就是這。」他咯咯地笑。赫敏不喜歡這種聲音，一點也不。

「聽著，」她說。「也許我誇大了一點，你明白嗎？我不擔心，完全不。」

「不用再想別的了。」比爾說，有陰謀地俯身。「這只會是我們之間的事，別擔心。我會在星期二早上與麥格會面。我會在之後去看看斯內普，然後再看看我收集到什麼資訊。」那個空幻的樣子又回來了。

「不用費心了，我是認真的。」赫敏說。「我相信這只是一個較大的誤會。」

「我相當肯定。」比爾同意，但他臉上帶著一個細小的微笑地看出窗外。

「比爾？」

_ 「比爾？」 _

XX

_ 《唱唱反調》 _ 二零零四年五月二十五日頭條：

「疑犯被發現在『斯』下向紅女求愛。」

可靠消息指西弗勒斯·斯內普教授的確在追求赫敏·格蘭傑教授，身處霍格沃茨三角戀中心的女人。

斯內普，連同比爾韋斯萊，將於下月被審訊，而多人指二人皆會受到嚴厲刑罰，最高為斬首斷頭。

同時，斯內普被正在充分享受他如今的自由。

「他們在摟頸親熱，就在三把掃把的門口！」匿名消息指。「還喝酒！還……摸對方！用餐和喝下大量酒精之後他們一起……離開了。」

比爾·韋斯萊並沒有出現。

斯內普、韋斯萊和格蘭傑全都——毫不意外地——沒有空作出評論。

XX

第二天她抓緊所有機會好好研究大量書籍，蒐集她能找到的所有魔咒、毒咒和詛咒。

混淆咒？快樂咒？

_ 頭腦漿糊咒？ _

誰會這樣 _ 做 _ ？

「赫敏，」盧娜在圖書館經過她露在書本外的耳朵時微笑。「你在做什麼？」

「資料蒐集。」赫敏咕噥。

「找到有用的資料嗎？」盧娜俯身，她長而淺色的頭髮散落在古籍磨損的書頁上。

「並沒有。」赫敏厲聲說。她的雙眼疲憊得發疼。「你想——」

「那，這個也許能幫到你。」盧娜遞了一張皺皺的充滿標註的羊皮紙給她。赫敏無言地盯著。「根據我的計算，你和西弗勒斯 _ 命中註定 _ 會在一起。非常簡單。你可以不用再擔心了。」

「什麼？」赫敏皺眉。她專心地研究盧娜的數字，心怦怦地跳。一大堆亂七八糟的黑色數字在她的眼前游過。

「看，這裡？你在二十五日相遇，原本。而那所謂的時間……在二十五日。第五個月，對不對？還有這裡——」赫敏看著盧娜蒼白修長的手指沿著那些線條而行，那些複雜細緻又縱橫交錯的線條，被細心地寫下，被一個…… _ 關心 _ 的人寫下。「四處都是『五』。而所有事都在這裡匯集——」她的手指停在紙頁的中心，赫敏不能自控地微笑。盧娜畫了一個傾斜的心。

赫敏不知道該說什麼。她 _ 能 _ 說什麼？她自己的手指沿著再沿著那些相同的線條和數字而行。她對自己咕嚕，意識到她在嘗試說服自己放棄那命中註定的事。

她希望她的心會因此停止跳動。

她舔了舔乾燥的雙唇。她嘆氣。

這是真的。所有都是。

「這不可能。」

「事實如此。」

「這 _ 不 _ 可能！」

「事實——」

「我不是在懷疑你的算術，盧娜，但真的……這——」

「太美妙了！美妙至極，不是嗎？現在你可以停止你那些愚蠢的詛咒和無稽的複方湯劑。數字永不說謊，赫敏。不像人，不管如何。」

赫敏慢慢地搖頭。不，數字永不說謊，但能被曲解。他們能被 _ 欺騙 _ 。而梅林知道西弗勒斯·斯內普有足夠強大的黑魔法欺騙數字讓他們如他所願般被扭曲。她顫抖著手折疊盧娜的羊皮紙並把它塞在一本被經常翻閱的書的書頁之間。

「謝謝你，盧娜，真的。我知道這肯定花了不少時間——」

「我非常樂意。」盧娜說，而赫敏相信她。「只要答應我在婚禮穿藍色的婚紗。你應該。穿藍色的婚紗。」

這 _ 什麼？ _

「好。」她低語。「當然。」

比爾會把一切都處理好。比爾。她有點害怕那些可能的結果，但比爾是她如今唯一的希望了。星期二會在赫敏的期盼中到來，為她帶來比爾的探訪和她每週與羅恩共進的午膳。她不知道她更恐懼哪一個。

XX

_ 訪問#31，「霍格沃茨事件」審訊，由珀西·韋斯萊，魔法法律執行司，於二零零四年六月十五日舉行。 _

PW：由於【嗝】某些意料之外的【嗝】情況，也就是【嗝】 _ 某人 _ 非常【嗝】聰明地決定【嗝】在我的【嗝】早茶裡【嗝】加入了【嗝】打嗝藥水，【嗝】【嗝】今天與【嗝】赫敏【嗝】格蘭傑的訪問【嗝】被取消了【嗝】和將擇日再舉行。

_ 見鬼的—— _ 【嗝】

XX

「西弗勒斯·斯內普！」比爾大喊，熱情地搖晃斯內普的手，並同時專心地端詳著他的臉。斯內普一臉怒容地抽開手，懷疑地看著比爾。他在享受離開教師休息室後的時光。午餐會在半小時後開始，所以禮堂目前一片寂靜。

「是？」斯內普說，厭惡地撇嘴。

「真高興再見到你！」

斯內普盯著他。

「我只是碰巧在這裡，探訪一些老教授。」

「好。」斯內普在他的斗篷抹手。「你想要……什麼？」

「我也許會在下學期開始任教解咒學。只是在弄好一些細節。」

「很好。」

「你對它有什麼了解嗎？」比爾靠近。斯內普退後。「詛咒，也就是說？任何事？你認識 _ 被人 _ 詛咒過的人嗎？」

比爾做一個牽涉到雙手、六指和他的左邊眉毛的複雜動作。

「什麼——」

比爾在等待一些事——很明顯沒有發生。

「嗯。不是瘋人詛咒，那麼。有趣。」

「什麼？」

「赫敏說你最近的的舉動……非常奇怪。你對 _ 此 _ 有任何了解嗎？」

「赫敏·格蘭傑？」斯內普的聲音十分刺耳。

「就是她。提到了你給她送花。香水。和她共進晚餐。」比爾跳了一小段踢踏舞的舞步，伴隨兩陣奇異的抽搐和話語，「竭傷咒！」

「只是同事之間的友誼。」斯內普抱怨，越發不安地看著比爾。

「對我來說這好像不止是友情。」比爾說，露骨地眨眼。「嗯。也不是暗夫詛咒。真有趣。」

「是嗎？」斯內普拉長調子慢慢地說。

「現在，羅恩也許有點蠢——」

斯內普哼。

「——偶爾地，但他還是我的幼弟，而我知道他非常在意赫敏！」

斯內普哼。「他只在意他的胃，還有他下一頓要吃什麼，和誰會給他準備餐點。」

「夠了！」比爾厲聲說。「在赫敏告訴我發生了什麼時我真以為她在開玩笑，但我現在終於明白情況的嚴重性了。」

「什麼……情況？」斯內普皺眉問。「見鬼的你在說什麼？」

「也許是……神愛詛咒……但……不。也許是那種更舊的詛咒……綠眼的偏執 **或者** 甚至是……超墳？」

「你到底做什麼？我沒有 _ 被詛咒 _ ，你這個呆子，除了我不能選擇一個跟 _ 小孩 _ 毫無交雜的工作——」

「嗯，這不會痛，也許只有一點。人們偶爾會尖叫——」比爾於是揮動他的魔杖並退後幾步。

斯內普雙眼圓睜，他伸手想要那自己的魔杖，在發現它不見了時被嚇到了。比爾把它舉起，得意地笑著。

「看看你神智不清時發生了什麼？」

「 _ 我的 _ 神智沒有任何問題。你的，在另一方面——」

「你認為你愛上了赫敏·格蘭傑！你現在在告訴我這是一個正常合理的想法？」

「誰說了任何——」斯內普被嗆住了。「而你知道了又有什麼用，到底？」

「這是我的工作！」

「而你見鬼的為一家銀行工作！我的私事又與——」

「我現在警告你，斯內普。誠然，我沒有喜歡過你，但我也不想 _ 傷害 _ 你，同樣地，除非你逼我的手——」

這次斯內普的笑聲長而響。「 _ 你 _ ，傷害 _ 我 _ ？」

在比爾肯定地、穩定地用他的魔杖指著斯內普的胸膛時笑聲飛快地止住了。斯內普長舒一口氣並瞇著眼睛瞪著他。

在此時轉彎的赫敏遇到他們。

XX

_ 訪問#31，「霍格沃茨事件」審訊，由珀西·韋斯萊，魔法法律執行司，於二零零四年六月十六日舉行。 _

珀西·韋斯萊：讓我們立即進入正題：你是否，或者你是否沒有——我不敢相信我真的在問這個問題——被西弗勒斯·斯內普吸引了？

赫敏·格蘭傑：我之間就告訴過你我不會談論這事。

PW：你必須得。

HG：我不。也不會。

PW：我會上報此事！

HG：請便。

PW：我是魔法部的官員！

HG：你是一個多管閒事的傻瓜！

PW：回答我的問題。

HG：是。

【一片安靜】

PW：是？

HG：是。這完了嗎？

PW：你不是已經訂婚了嗎，格蘭傑小姐？

HG：珀西，我現在警告你——

PW：西弗勒斯·斯內普和比爾·韋斯萊在二十五日的爭鬥是因為你嗎？

HG：不。呃。不完全是。

PW：你能闡述一下嗎？

HG：這是一個很長的故事。

PW：我一整天都有空。

HG：但，我不是。我在二十分鐘後要上課，事實上，而且我不打算遲到。這 _ 現在 _ 完了嗎？

PW：請注意證人一直懷有敵意。

HG：我會讓你見識一下什麼是敵意，珀西——

【無法理解】

HG：你有墮入過愛河嗎，珀西？你有真正地愛過一個人嗎？愛得你完全想像不到怎樣離開他們一分鐘，你 _ 夢到 _ 他們，你 _ 嗅到 _ 他們——

PW：你能離開了格蘭傑小姐。

HG：什麼？

PW：你完成了。完結。我們在這裡結束。我有所有我需要的資料了。下一個！

XX

比爾和斯內普相距二十尺，臉色鐵青非常憤怒。

「你們兩個在幹什麼？」赫敏盡可能冷靜地問，從陰影中顫抖著腿踏出來。斯內普沒有回頭，但他的雙眼立即看向她的方向，微微撇嘴。

「別過來，赫敏。」比爾說。「這是十分危險的工作，這裡。非常危險。」

「你到底在胡說什麼？」斯內普咆哮。「你瘋了嗎？」

「我就知道你會這樣說。」比爾優越地說。「這是鉛鈍詛咒的症狀。好戰和否認。沒事的，斯內普。你很快就會回復正常了。別擔心。」

「 **竭惡謀** ！」

斯內普和赫敏目瞪口呆。

「 **無羞靈** ！」

「見鬼——」斯內普困惑地看著赫敏。「 _ 你 _ 知道這到底是什麼一回事嗎？」

「比爾，」赫敏躊躇地說，「這看著沒什麼……效果。你確定——」

比爾拖著腳步靠近，雙眼沒有離開斯內普的臉半分。「這不會痛，老傢伙。呃，也許只有 _ 一點 _ ——」

「 _ 比爾—— _ 」赫敏開始了。

「我的 _ 魔杖—— _ 」斯內普說，幾近渴望地，而他的雙眼只是稍稍地看了看赫敏的方向。她想，她懂了——在她反應過來之前像閃電一般快地——從比爾伸出來的左手拔出魔杖並扔給斯內普。

「喂！」比爾大叫。

「我只是不想你 _ 傷害 _ 他。」赫敏說，雙頰發熱。斯內普假笑，然後：

「跑，赫敏！」他吼道。

「什麼？為什麼？」

**重擊！**

**爆炸！**

**嘭！**

在她腳下的地板顫抖和牆壁碎成一塊塊向她掉下時，赫敏尖叫著伏下藏在一座石像背後。她聽到比爾在大叫一些無法被辨認的字句，聽到斯內普立馬大叫著回敬非常清晰的咒罵。

「見鬼的到底發生了什麼是？」阿格斯·費爾奇尖叫，滑到禮堂裡，雙手高舉過頭揮舞著。「 **誰搞的破壞？是誰——** 」

然後學生們和教師們在他身後蜂擁而至，圍著決鬥的二人形成了一個殘破的圓。

「打！打！」

「噢噢！是斯內普教授！」

「踢他的屁股，紅發佬！」

「紅發能贏，輕輕鬆鬆。」

「要賭嗎？」

「詛咒立停！」比爾大叫。

「滾蛋！」斯內普厲聲說。

「禍根立斷！」

「該死的給我停下，你這個白痴！」

「 **惡膿立止！** 」

「 **停了！** 」

二人頓住，喘著氣，流著汗，眼球充血。

「好了……為什麼這不管用？」比爾看著真的很疑惑。

「因為我沒有被詛咒，你這個見鬼的蠢蛋！」

「不，你 _ 有 _ ！」

斯內普呻吟。「最後一次了你這個見鬼的蠢貨， **我** …… **沒** …… **有** …… **被** …… **詛** ——」

**嘭！**

**粉碎！**

**崩潰！**

一塊特別大的牆塊掉下來，斯內普驚訝地跳起來，而比爾抓住機會整個人撲過去。很多翻滾和混戰，幾個不怎麼有效的猛擊，而當塵埃落定時，斯內普正騎在比爾的胸膛之上，手臂被牽制在他的身後。比爾咳了好幾下。斯內普幾乎喘不過氣來。赫敏躊躇地從圓圈的邊緣走近。

「告訴她！現在告訴她！」斯內普的魔杖狠狠地抵住比爾頸後柔軟的肌膚。

「這男人，」比爾傳奇，用他的下巴示意斯內普鐵青緊繃的樣子，「喜歡你，赫敏。」

「然後？」斯內普咆哮，用力把魔杖推進。比爾的聲音聽起來像尖叫。他的臉色頻繁變換，像一個腐爛的茄子一樣，

「他非常清醒！非常、非常清醒和健全的神智。我遇到過最清醒的，實際上。沒有一個被詛咒的人能如此扔毒咒。我嘗試了一切，赫敏。所有我知道的解咒。他很…… _ 正常 _ ……我猜你能這樣說。」

喘著氣，被塵埃覆蓋，黑髮幾乎變得灰，斯內普非常、非常慢地向後坐，魔杖平穩，把目光移到赫敏身上。

「西弗勒斯？」赫敏靠近，安靜地說。她躊躇地伸出手。很久之後他抬臂把她的手握在他的之中。

「赫敏。」他說話時口中噴出一小股塵埃。「你酒真的這麼難相信我也許是被你吸引了嗎？作為我自己？」

「噢，」赫敏沒有留意到她雙唇你吐出小小而柔和的驚呼。「你是？你真的？」

「當然，你這個愚蠢的女人。」斯內普終於放開比爾被死死抓住的襯衫；比爾的頭向後掉，伴隨小小的一聲砰。「我……是。我 _ 真的 _ 。非常。」

赫敏於是撲向他，用雙臂擁著他。她的雙唇抵著他的，柔軟而溫暖。

「見鬼的等一下，」羅恩咳嗽，從圍觀的群眾中走出來，臉色憤怒。「你原本應該和我一起吃午餐的，赫敏。該死的這是什麼？」

「噢，羅恩。」赫敏輕輕地從斯內普的唇上推開些許。她微笑。「對，我有些話想跟你說。」

XX

_ 《唱唱反調》 _ 二零零四年六月二十九日頭條：

「婚禮的鐘聲為可愛的二人響起。」

可靠消息確認西弗勒斯·斯內普和赫敏·格蘭傑將於這個夏天喜結連理。

「我把一切都算出來了。」盧娜·洛夫古德教授說。「八月二十一日。新娘會穿藍色的婚紗，而伴娘會穿黃色的裙。西弗勒斯會有三個伴郎，而米勒娃會成為證婚人。天氣將會是非常好的，食物，則不怎麼樣。」

在其他有關的新聞，「霍格沃茨事件」審訊找不到充足的證據推動一場完整的聆訊。故而，斯內普和比爾·韋斯萊二人被宣判無罪而此事已被正式結案。

斯內普和格蘭傑教授——

XX

「——都沒有空作出評論。」赫敏把那張紙啪地放下並笑著向後滾。「 _ 從來 _ 沒有任何來自那報社的人嘗試過聯繫我。」

「或者我。」

「至少他們把免罪那部分搞對了。」

「盧娜的是什麼回事？」

「噢，」赫敏咯咯地笑了起來。她討厭咯咯的笑聲。「她把一切都算出來了，向我展示了那些圖像和別的。」

「……然後？」斯內普挑起一條眉。

赫敏像毫不關心一般聳肩。「她的數字非常……合理。」

他們目光對上時一起停止微笑。斯內普清了清喉嚨。

「呃，那。」

「是。」

赫敏在床上向後躺下，她的頭剛剛好地與他的臂彎相稱。她把手臂放在他的胸膛之上，感受到她的手掌之下有他的心跳。

「非常好。」

「的確。」

「我們該收拾東西了，你明白。我們明天就去匈牙利了。」

斯內普低聲抱怨，但沒有動。

「我很高興你沒有被詛咒，到頭來。那會是最不幸的事。」

「噢，但其實我有。」

「有什麼？」

「被詛咒。極其恐怖地。不能解除。現在還是，事實上。」

她退後，皺眉，雙眼端詳著他的臉，手鬼鬼祟祟地伸出想要拿起她放在床頭櫃的魔杖。斯內普翻白眼，嘆氣，手放在她的腕上阻止她。

「赫敏，我身上唯一的詛咒是你施加的，你自己。」他說。

「我？」她嗤之以鼻，義憤填膺，目光微閃。「我沒有做過！我勇敢地嘗試著，一直到，把你從可怖的詛咒中 _ 拯救 _ 出來——」

「赫敏，」他說，把她拉向他。「你有聽說過真愛詛咒嗎？」

她搖頭。「沒有。」

「嗯。那，在你有機會的時候查一下。我被折磨的太慘了。恐怖地，美妙地。我常常想起你。我想跟你在一起。我嗅到你，在夢中遇到你。你糾纏著我。」

「是嗎？」她微笑。他俯身靠近，更近，他的唇找到她的耳尖，她的唇角，她的下巴。她顫抖。他的唇覆上她的。「我不是故意的。」

「我原諒你。」他低語。

「那這個——」她親他。「詛咒——」 _ 親吻 _ 「怎麼解——？」 _ 親吻，親吻。 _

他假笑。

「只要。」

_ 親吻。 _

「繼續。」

_ 親吻。 _

「這樣。」

_ 親吻。 _

「 _ 做。 _ 」

親吻。

XX

_ 訪問#40，「霍格沃茨事件」審訊，由珀西·韋斯萊，魔法法律執行司，於二零零四年六月二十一日舉行。 _

珀西·韋斯萊：謝謝你今天的出席。

比爾·韋斯萊：我別無選擇，珀西。

PW：是。那——

BW：這是一場天大的誤會，好嗎？所有事情都是從赫敏開始的，好嗎？ _ 她 _ 找到了 _ 我 _ ——

PW：我已經會格蘭傑小姐對話過了，詳細地。

BW：所以？她有告訴你嗎？都是她做的。是她的錯。 _ 她 _ 以為斯內普被——

PW：我告訴過你我們談過了！

BW：所以？

PW：她……呃……幫不上什麼忙，實際上。

BW：【咒罵】你有做好你的【咒罵】工作嗎珀西？究竟？【咒罵】

PW：你是我最後要訪問的人了，比爾。不要為難我，好嗎？

【無法理解】

BW：好吧。【咒罵】讓我們完成它。

PW：西弗勒斯·斯內普到底有被詛咒嗎？

【無法理解】

PW：你得大聲點，比爾。說真的。我已經告訴過你了。對著麥克風。

BW：為什麼你會用這東西？為什麼不用速記羽毛筆？我以為爸爸說了他不想你——

PW： _ 爸爸 _ 說了完全相反的事，事實上。他非常想知道這對此類工作 _ 有沒有作用 _ ——

BW：怎樣都好！我不是在否認這些事有些許……失控。但真的不是我的錯……完完全全地。我只是在嘗試幫助赫敏和吃力不討好地把斯內普從困境解救出來。 _ 他 _ 攻擊了 _ 我 _ ——

PW：這不是我的問題。而見鬼的非常好的事件有「些許失控」。你有 _ 看到 _ 你造成的破壞嗎？你有——

BW：好了！繼續！

PW：斯內普。他有被詛咒嗎？有還是沒有？

【一片安靜】

PW：比爾？

BW：不。

PW：不？

BW： _ 不 _ ，好嗎？他沒有被詛咒。從來都沒有。但， _ 赫敏 _ ——

PW：所以，你承認你犯了一個極其恐怖、昂貴、能完結你的職業生涯的錯誤。

【無法理解】

PW：抱歉？

BW：我說，閉上你那【咒罵】嘴，珀西。

XX

_ -30- _

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……接下來都是我的廢話。
> 
> 這篇幾乎是英文的雙倍字數，而最近忙得只能勉強擠時間翻，所以都用了頗長的一段時間。
> 
> 在此向分享一個近來讓我十分高興的事就是——我又拿到新授權了！來自一位高產（但有幾年沒有貼新作品了）且我極其喜歡的太太，感興趣可以猜一猜。也因為如此我想在這裡問一下會有人願意替我beta嗎？暫時就只是校對我如今翻好的，完全不急，而且因為我時間不多所以估計以後的工作量也不大，有意可留言！沒有人的話我看看要不要改天再問或者繼續自己校對了。
> 
> 目前計劃大概是翻譯我新拿到的授權的短篇，然後把cathedral carver剩下的三篇翻好+新授權的短篇翻好後（希望在暑假前能翻好），我就可以看看怎樣著手翻長篇了！希望到時候經驗多了不會翻車。
> 
> 就是這樣，感謝閱讀。


End file.
